Fleet maintenance agreements, leasing agreements and/or certain governmental regulations require the use of a device to accurately record the distance traveled by a commercial vehicle. One device, commonly known as a hubodometer, is typically bolted or otherwise attached to a wheel hub of the vehicle where it senses rotation of the wheel, the sensed rotation being correlated with distance travelled. In that this distance information is used for determining highway usage fees as well as for compliance with contractual agreements it is imperative that the recording device be manufactured in a manner which prevents intentional or inadvertent alteration of the distance information. It is also imperative that the recording device be immune to transient movements of the device such that such movements are not interpreted as a rotation of the wheel hub.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a secure hubodometer that is highly resistant to external events that might alter the distance information recorded therein.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hubodometer that comprises an electronic controller and display that is readily programmed with calibration data after final assembly and sealing of the hubodometer casing.
It is one further object of the invention to provide a hubodometer that includes a plurality of rotation sensing devices for rendering the hubodometer substantially immune to transient movements such that the information expressive of the recorded distance travelled is highly accurate.